Change
by white snake918
Summary: If Lily can't see how much James has changed, it's up to him to show her.


**Disclaimer: **Just the song/poem and plot…

It was a cool weekend afternoon and the Marauders were walking through the corridors, talking noisily. Small groups (read: girls) were passing them, giggling madly and batting their eyes at them. They paid no attention.

Then James Potter saw Lily Evans with her friends. He smiled. Meeting the girl of his dreams in the corridors could certainly make his day. As they were passing the Marauders, Lily looked up to see James smiling at her.

"Hey, Lily."

She frowned at him and continued walking. The smile slid off James' face and he sighed.

_When I look up and see your face,_

_I smile yet you turn away_

_I speak yet you ignore_

_My heart breaks once more_

"Hey, guys, I'll be outside if you need me, 'kay?" His friends looked concerned but didn't object.

"Catch you later, Prongs," said Sirius. James nodded and walked off.

_Why must you go away_

_And leave me in the thunderstorm?_

_Why must you turn away_

_From the love I have for you?_

He stopped walking and sat down under a beech tree. He leaned on the trunk and closed his eyes.

God, he hated it when she rejected him.

_Don't you see, don't you know_

_What you do causes the pain_

_Why can't you see_

_I have changed?_

It was almost after dinner when James decided to return to the castle. He went straight to the tower.

The first thing he saw when he got inside was a redhead in an armchair by the fire. He went over to her, his spirits rising somewhat. Maybe this time, she would consent to talk with him…

Instead, he found Lily with very red eyes (red enough to rival her hair?) and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lily?" he asked uncertainly. She looked up and saw him.

"Go away."

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"I said go away, Potter!" She stood up, pushed him away and walked to a far corner of the common room.

_When you're sad, I'm right there_

_When you're happy I feel the same_

_Yet you stay mad at me_

_What have I done to you?_

Lily hugged her knees and buried her head in them. The truth was starting to sink in, looming nearer than ever. No one else knew about her troubles. She just wanted to be alone, to think.

_Why must you go away_

_And leave me in the thunderstorm?_

_Why must you turn away_

_From the love I have for you?_

She felt more than heard James sit down beside her.

Suddenly her head was on his chest and he was embracing her gently.

_Don't you see, don't you know_

_What you do causes the pain_

_Why can't you see_

_I have changed?_

"It's okay, Lily," he said soothingly. "I'm here."

_I was always there when you needed help_

_When you couldn't fly I became your wings_

_No matter what will happen now_

_I'll be with you..._

"Please… leave me alone…" Her voice was weak and her skin was pale.

_Why must you go away_

_And leave me outside in the rain?_

"Lily…"

She looked into his hazel eyes angrily. "Leave me alone," she snapped.

"Lily…"

"NO!" She stood up abruptly.

_Why must you turn away_

_And give me only hate?_

At this James lost his patience. He stood up too.

_Don't you see, don't you know_

_What you do causes the pain…_

"Lily, stop hurting me, I want to help you!"

_Why must you go away?_

_Why must you leave?_

She was stunned. The annoying, bullying, conceited toerag James Potter was hurt? And he wanted to help her? That proved how little she noticed that he had changed.

He stroked her cheek, bringing her back to reality. "Lily, I love you and I will always be here for you. Believe me."

_Why can't you see_

_What I feel for you is real?_

"James…" her use of his first name surprised them both. Then Lily's tears started falling once more.

"He's killed my whole family…" she whispered. He didn't need to ask whom she meant.

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm scared, James! I feel so alone…"

James stroked her hair calmly. "Don't worry, Lily. Nothing can happen to you in Hogwarts." He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "I'll be there to protect you…"

Lily relaxed a bit. "You've changed so much," she said softly. "Thanks, James."

--------------------------------------------0-o-0-o-0----------------------------------------------

A/N: Still seeking the first reviews of writerdom:( please review


End file.
